A Spectacular Adventure of Zombies and Beer
by XiaoXiao666
Summary: It's just a normal day in Springfield when all hell breaks loose and zombies eat everything. Now it's up to the Simpsons to survive and find eachover in a world gone to chaos. First story! Feedback appreciated. Rated T
1. Homer

It was a boring day in Springfield. Marge had ordered Homer out the house to buy food at the Kwik-E-Mart and he was walking around the isles looking for the things on his shopping list.

"What's next?" he pondered out loud. "Broccoli? Oh!"

Just then, a banging made him turn around.

A man in a torn red jacket was banging on the window of the Kwik-E-Mart. He was balding and fat.

"Hey, you're that guy from Moe's. Larry whatsit."

Larry banged on the window again. He snarled.

"Heh heh" Homer laughed. "Hey Apu, look at this guy!"

Apu came over.

"Oh my goodness." Apu said as he saw Larry, who growled.

"Heh heh, isn't it hilarious?" Homer said.

Apu walked away and went outside. He went up to behind Larry.

"Hello? Please go away from my shop- SWEET SHIVA!"

Larry snarled and leapt at Apu. Apu screamed as Larry tore into his chest but

quickly stopped struggling and went limp. Homer screamed and backed away from the window.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

Larry looked up at Homer and growled. He stood up and prepared to charge at the window.

"Oh my god oh my-"

Larry ran at the window and smashed through it. Homer was showered in broken glass. Larry, undeterred, ran at Homer who backed away and tripped. He fell backwards as Larry advanced.

"Dear god," Homer prayed, "I know at the best of times we haven't been very close but please just this once save me!"

Larry leapt at Homer, who screamed. Larry was suddenly thrown backwards, his head with a neat hole in it. Blood poured down his face as Homer stood up.

"What the?"

"Homer J Simpson."

A man with grey hair walked over to Homer, wearing a black suit and tie. He was holding a pistol, which was smoking.

"I'm Bill Gannon, detective. I believe we've met before."

"Err, have we?"

"Yes. I was assigned to track down your mother for arrest in the episode Mother Simpson."

"Er"

"Listen," Bill continued, "something's not right. They quarantined Shelbyville a few days ago. Other cities as well. That man just now. It's all adding up to something big, but what?"

"Listen Bill," Homer said, "this all sounds very interesting but I need to get back to what matters most."

"Your family?" Bill asked.

"Moe's."


	2. Bart

"And to your left, you will see a pile of boxes."

The tour guide droned on. Bart ambled on with the other classmates, searching for anything to do.

"To your right, you will see a pile of boxes. We pride ourselves at the Springfield Box Factory over our seamless production line. We don't actually fully assemble the boxes. That's done in Michigan."

Suddenly, a scream rang out from downstairs. A voice shouted.

"What the f-what the heck?! Wha-what?! Get away you-you-AARGH!"

The class started chatting nervously. Several people whimpered.

"One moment please." the tour guide said. He walked out the room and went downstairs.

"Hello?" they heard him calling. "Anyone there? Oh hey Sid, did you hear that- OH MY GOD!"

There was screaming then silence.

"Now now class," Ms Krabappel said, as a ripple of panic spread through the crowd of students.

"We're all gonna die!" Milhouse screamed. Tears started streaming down his face. Then he sneezed.

"Oh no! I'm allergic to my tears!"

His face started ballooning up and at that moment there was a snarl.

The class turned around. At the end of the corridor a factory employee was staggering towards them. His overalls were torn and stained with blood. Two more people rounded the corner behind him, both with torn clothes.

The students started backing away, bunching into a tight group. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

There was an ear-piercing scream. Dooley, at the back of the group, was being held by the shoulders by a female factory worker. Her hair was falling off and her bottom lip was missing. She bit into Dooley's shoulder, tearing off a great hunk of flesh. Dooley cried in agony as he collapsed in a shower of blood.

The class erupted into panic. Children ran around aimlessly. Penned in by the workers. Ms Krabappel was knocked over and screamed as two of the workers fell on top of her, ripping out her neck and soaking the floorboards in red.

Bart looked around. He could see three of the workers, zombies, he decided, roaming through the chaos, falling upon people and devouring them. He could also see Dooley, his face twisted in a snarl, tearing apart Wendell who was kicking feebly.

Bart noticed a pile of boxes which he ran to. He began to climb above the carnage, jumping sideways onto a pipe which he hung from. Below him, a zombified worker and bloody Sophie Jensen swiped at his legs. Bart kicked out and caught Sophie in the face, who staggered backwards and tripped over Adrian who was lying in a pool of his own blood. The worker snarled and grabbed Bart's leg.

"Ay Caramba!" Bart exclaimed.

He took out a pen knife in his pocket which he flicked up. He slashed down, catching the worker in the head. The zombie dropped, taking the pen knife with him.

"Damnit!" Bart exclaimed.

He shimmied himself along the pipe. He saw Richard try to copy him but then be taken out by a zombified Lewis. Bart reached a vent which he pulled off easily. It crashed to the ground and he hauled himself up and crawled inside.

 **And there we have it, chapter numero dos! That is right, isn't it?... Anyway, I'll be trying to publish chapters once a week hopefully. I already have chapter 3 ready and I'm going to try and write a few more before the holidays end. Feedback would be much appreciated.**


	3. Marge

Marge was sitting in the kitchen reading a book when she heard a crash from outside. She ran through the front door to find a car had rammed itself into the Flanders' residence.

"Oh my god! I better see if Ned's alright!" she said. She ran over to Ned's house, book still in hand.

The car had crashed into the front of the house. A fire had started but it was quickly being put out by the lawn sprinkler system. Marge had to clamber through the wreckage made by the crash to get inside the house.

The house was deadly silent. The television, which was playing a Christian remix of Uptown Funk, was on mute.

"Hello?" Marge called.

Suddenly, there was a snarl. Marge turned around. Behind her, a man in ragged and torn clothing was emerging from the car. He was covered in hideous, burnt skin and his eyes were bleeding. He dragged himself along the bonnet of the car and Marge realised with horror that he had no legs. The man dragged himself towards Marge, leaving a trail of human guts. Marge backed away until she had pressed herself against the wall. The man was getting closer, closer-

BLAM! The man collapsed, a gunshot wound in the head. Marge turned to see Ned Flanders holding a shotgun. His sleeves had been torn off and he wore a bandana with the words "God is my king" on it.

"Ned!" Marge said. She ran towards him and flung her arms around him. After a few seconds, she drew away, embarrassed.

"Ned! What was that thing?" Marge exclaimed, pointing at the corpse on the carpet.

"Punishments, Marge," Ned said. "Punishments from God. 'When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the Earth.' It said in the bible!"

"Wasn't that George Romero?" Marge said.

"No Marge, George Romero _was_ god. He came down to warn those of us who listened Marge!"

Marge put her hand to her chest.

"This is a lot to take in.." she said. Then she gasped.

"Maggie! I left her back in the house!"

Ned loaded his shotgun.

"We need to get to her."

 **And there's Chapter 3. The apocalypse is really picking up now, isn't it? I'm going to do the Chapter on Lisa next and then probably go back to Bart because I find his situation quite interesting, trapped in a factory filled with zombies! Where's the feedback, by the way? I know that 40 of you have read this story and even guests can comment. I don't mind if the quotes say the story sucks.**


End file.
